More than just a friend
by Cherry the Cherrified Kitten
Summary: Silentpaw and Skypaw were friends for a while. They gossip a bit about their Clan strengths and often ask warriors of the other two clans on who they think is better. But this all changed when they became warriors, they became more than friends. Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors. Rated T for violence
1. Silentpaw POV

**Hi! I hope you'll like More than just a friend (or MTJAF for short) Please Review.**

Silentpaw POV

Silentpaw darted after her clanmates. _This could be my last gathering as an apprentice! _She thought happily. She finally saw ice with a large cracked hole in it, barely enough to fit two cats in at a time. As she padded through it she spotted the blue-gray pelt she was looking for. "Hi Skypaw!" She greeted the cat. "Hi Silentpaw! Your Clan is early this night." Skypaw remarked. "My mentor says I'm almost ready to be a warrior!" Silentpaw exclaimed, nearly bursting with excitement. "Mine too! Anyways, any 'improvements' in SnowClan?" He asked.

"My younger siblings are apprentices, and my older siblings are warriors." She answered. "How about you?" "A new apprentice, Stonepaw right over there." He answered, flicking his tail at a small, gray apprentice sitting with Pinepaw of FrostClan and Robinpaw of IceClan. "Robinpaw and Pinepaw are telling him about hawks, I think." He said, gazing back at Silentpaw.

"What do you think your warrior name will be?" He asked her. _Warrior name! I haven't thought about it, Silentfoot? Silentleaf? Silentbreeze? Silentbreeze, that's what I like. _"Silentbreeze." She answered "Skyheart." He told her, before she could ask him the question. "I wouldn't mind Skybreeze or Skycloud, though." He added, looking at her, then at the leaders. She followed his gaze seeing Moonstar, leader of FrostClan, leap onto the Ice Rock.

When she got her clawholds sorted out Snowstar yowled to start the Gathering. Moonstar was at the front so she started. "FrostClan has two new apprentices, Longpaw and Fuzzypaw, they were apprenticed yesterday so they could not make to the Gathering. An elder, Pineclaw, died of old age a few days ago." She hopped down and waited for another leader to take her place. When Snowstar stepped forward she moved into his spot.

"SnowClan has three new apprentices, Robinpaw, Lionpaw, and Whisperpaw. And I am happy to announce that Whisperpaw has decided to follow the path of a medicine cat, being Fallwing's apprentice." Murmurs of support arose from the crowd. Fallwing was a popular choice among the Clans when she was an apprentice, too. Or at least as Fallwing's mother, Flamingfeather, had told her.

"We also have three new warriors, they are keeping vigil tonight, so the could not make it, Closedeye, Crookedfoot, and Brokenleg." A few shocked murmurs came from the crowd. "I'm guessing Closedeye is half-blind, Crookedfoot has a, well crooked foot. And Brokenleg has a broken leg?" Skypaw whispered to her. "Exactly." She whispered back. CloudClan only had Stonepaw to announce and IceClan had nothing.

**POV 1! Please tell me if I update to fast, I'll slow down to find you ask**


	2. Skypaw's POV

**Skypaw`s POV**

Skypaw darted back through the trees to the mountain. CloudClan had an easy to guard home, so many cats come to the Gatherings. He was exhausted when he returned to camp. His denmates crowded round him and Stonepaw. They were asking stuff like

"How was your last Gathering as an apprentice?"

"Who are the new warriors?"

"How was Silentpaw?"

The question made him freeze. He answered the other two questions. _I need to think about it. _He decided, heading to the apprentices den to get a good, nights sleep.

"All cats old enough to climb down the mountain gather here for a clan meeting." Cloudstar yowled

The mew rang in his ears as he got up.

He slept well thankfully and didn't think about that question all night. When he got in the clearing his mother rushed over and started grooming him. _Its my warrior ceremony! _He thought, almost out loud. _I hope i'm Skyheart! _ Ready to jump on a cloud, he sat beside his mentor in the front, with his head up high. Cloudstar beckoned him forward with his tail. Skypaw stepped forward and Cloudstar jumped off the Big Rock and stood before him.

"I, Cloudstar, leader of CloudClan, welcome this apprentice to be a warrior in his turn. Skypaw, Do you promise to uphold the warrior code and defend even at the cost of your life?" Cloudstar asked Skypaw "I do." He answered, gazing into his leader's icy blue eyes. "Then by the power of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Skypaw, from this moment on you will be known as Skycloud. CloudClan honors you bravery and courage and welcomes you as a full warrior of CloudClan." He announced "Skycloud! Skycloud!" CloudClan chanted around Skycloud.

His mother, Bluewing, came over and congratulated him. His father looked like he had trouble stumbling through the crowd but made it "I'm proud of you son. Cloudstar was right about bravery and courage." His father, Longfur, came and congratulated him.

_My father, the clan deputy, is proud of me! _Skycloud felt energy from his nose to the tip of his tail. He saw sunset come, as he sat in the middle of the camp, watching the entrance. _I hope Silentpaw becomes Silentbreeze! _He thought for a moment before getting right back to his vigil

**Theres Skycloud, next POV is Silentpaw Becoming a warrior! Again, tell me if I update to fast.**


	3. Silentpaw's 2nd POV

**Silentpaw 2nd POV**

Silentpaw was grooming her self with the help of her older brother, Closedeye. "Thanks for the help Closedeye!" She thanked her brother as he went to sit with her other brothers, Brokenleg and Crookedfoot. She saw her younger siblings burst out of the apprentice den beside her. A couple kits darted out of the nursery, running up to Closedeye, Brokenleg, and Crookedfoot.

"We're sorry we made fun of your names earlier. We realized it was very mean." The kits apologized "It's alright, apologizing after you make a mistake or do something mean will make you respected warriors." Closedeye told the kits. They exchanged glances and started apologizing to every cat they did something bad to.

They apologized to Mintleaf, the medicine cat, a few times. She forgave them every time. "All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here to hear my words." Snowstar yowled. Silentpaw sat at the front with her mentor, Pinefire. When everyone settled, Snowstar beckoned her forward with his tail.

"Pinefire, are you satisfied with your apprentice and do you think she has learned the warrior code and warrior skills?" Snowstar asked Pinefire. "I do." He answered "I, Snowstar leader of SnowClan, call down on this apprentice. She has worked hard to understand the ways of your noble code. Silentpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Silentbreeze. StarClan honors your courage and enthusiasm and welcomes you as a full warrior of SnowClan."

"Silentbreeze! Silentbreeze!" Her clanmates chanted. Dusk approached as Silentbreeze settled down for her vigil. _I wonder what Skypaw's warrior name is. _She thought, watching her clanmates go and settle in the dens. Flamingfeather, Goldentail, and Frostpetal, Her mother, sat outside the warriors den whispering to each other in words Silentbreeze couldn't hear. She glanced around the clearing, nothing stirred in the trees. She stared at the entrance to the camp.

**Kits these days! Wow, Closedeye created two apologizing monsters! The REAL action starts next POV! Stay Tuned**


	4. Skypaw's Second POV

**Hey guys! Srry I haven't posted a Ch. In a while. Also I'm keeping them as paws so I don't spoil anything**

**Skypaw POV 2**

Skycloud woke up in the warriors den. He got up and stretched. This is his third day as a warrior, He has lead a couple patrols. He constantly wonders how Silentpaw is, or if she's a warrior. _Why do I think about her so much? Oh no, I have crush on her! I can't though, I don't._ He shook the thought from his head. A paw in his side awoke him from his daydreams.

"Skycloud, are you going on the dawn patrol?" Longfur asked. Skycloud nodded. He realized that he was standing in the warriors den staring at the entrance. "Skycloud, you should take a break, I'll cover for you." Longfur offered. "Thanks, I think I just need to think about a couple things." Skycloud said. He padded down the cliffside to get some fresh air. _I might as well hunt._ He thought.

He headed towards the border with SnowClan. He scented cats -_no a cat_- nearby. He glanced at the border and sure enough, Silentpaw was there. She looked troubled, like he did this morning. "H-Hi Silentpaw." He greeted her. She jumped, startled. "Oh, hi Skypaw." She said. "It's Sky_cloud_." "Yeah and it's Silent_breeze_." There was silence for a bit but Skycloud spoke up.

"So, anything new?" He asked. Silentbreeze looked at her paws. She gazed at him. _"I love you." _She whispered. She stepped to the edge of her border. He stepped right in front of her. _"I love you too." _He whispered. She nuzzled him. "I should be hunting..." She said looking at her paws. "Oh, me too." He said, suppressing a sigh. Silentbreeze turned and walked back in to the trees. He turned around and started hunting.

**I told you the action would start this ch. Please review! I am working (slowly) on my other stories. And guys, for all I know this story could go through these two, their children, grandchildren, ect. Or other characters.**

**Hope you all Enjoyed!**


	5. Silentpaw's 3rd POV

**Here you guys go!**

**Replies to reviews:**

**books are awesome699: Does every week sound okay? At first I tried every two days but that didn't really work :/ I'll try my best *bows to***

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors, only my OC's (Own Characters), SnowClan, IceClan FrostClan, CloudClan.**

**Silentpaw POV 3**

Silentbreeze suppressed a sigh. "It will never work." She told herself. She had just met Skycloud at the border. It turned out, he had a crush on her, too. She can't get him out of her mind. Her hunting patrol caught up with her. Avalancheheart sniffed the air. "CloudClan scent." She reported. "Just an apprentice nearly straying over the border." Silentbreeze said. "Come with me, remember that one tree that's branches are lower than the rest? I found lots of birds there once." She lead them away from where she found Skycloud.

Everyone in the patrol had loads of prey. "Nice spot Silentbreeze! I can't believe how much prey we caught!" Avalancheheart exclaimed. The apprentices creeped out of the apprentice den to see what she meant. "Wow, she's right!" The apprentices exclaimed. The warriors just said nice hunting. Tomorrow night is the Gathering, she might be able to ask him to meet her in secret. _How pine-brained are you? It won't work! _She thought. Suddenly, Snowstar interrupted her thoughts.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather below the Snowpile for a Clan meeting!" He yowled from the top of the Snowpile. As Silentbreeze settled down she noticed Robinpaw and Lionpaw looked well groomed beside their mentors. _Of course! Their warrior ceremony. _Snowstar beckoned the two apprentices forward and leaped of the Snowpile. He turned to their mentors.

"Are you satisfied your apprentices are ready and have learned the warrior code?" He asked them. They both nodded. Snowstar turned back to the apprentices. "I, Snowstar leader of SnowClan, call down on these apprentices, they have worked hard to understand the ways of your noble code and it is their turn as warriors." He said. "Robinpaw, and Lionpaw, do you understand the warrior code?" "I do" Lionpaw said clearly. "I do" Robinpaw's meow was very quiet.

"Then you have earned your warrior names. Robinpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Robinlight. StarClan honors your curiosity and bravery and welcomes you as a full warrior of SnowClan. Lionpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Lionpelt. StarClan honors your courage and strength and welcomes you as a full warrior of SnowClan." "Robinlight! Lionpelt! Robinlight! Lionpelt!" The Clan chanted. Silentbreeze padded over to them. "Congratulations!" She said, dipping her head to them. "May StarClan light your path."


End file.
